PROTECTOR
by Stormflyers and Kittycon Lover
Summary: This an oc based story. It is about Nightrage and Silversky. Anyway this a story on how to bots meet and at 1st there just friends then they become close. Nightrage is the Silverskys protector and he vowed to save her even at the cost of her life. Can he do it? . Read the authors note for more info and I hope you like this!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning I shall not mention who the main pairing characters are in this till later on for it is a contest! Those whom guess it right on my OC pairing will be aloud to have there own OC placed in this story. Also this is all the extra genres humer/hurt/comfort and drama!  
**

* * *

***!Story: PROTECTOR!***

***CHAPTER 1***

I had been walking for hours now and the storm kept going. The blew against me with a powerful force as if it was trying to push me away. My peds were dragging against the ground as I tried to force myself against this wind. The freezing rain pounded against my armor and I came close to falling bye every step I took. I couldn't feel my wings were they had been frozen solid and as for my metal it made me look as if I had been bleached.

There was no refuge from this storm but even if there was I had to refuse! I had to keep going. I was sent here for a certain reason. To protect a femme. I was the only one whom had taken up the position since every one else was a coward and wouldn't do it since you had to protect this femme for as long as you lived. The strange thing was before I was told that I had done vowed to protect her for the rest of my life...

***Flashback***

Me and two other mechs where in a room talking. Well they were the one's talking and I just leaned against a wall listening to their arguments. I just zoned them out and kept to myself. There was really know point in why I was here but I had been forced to "help" these two with there "argument" yet I didn't. They had reminded me of those lambo twins except well they weren't twins but two mechs whom shared a spark-bond or well that's what I thought since they always argued then hugged each other in apology.

I finally just interrupted them and said."Shut your mouths I'll take the mission! Now you two can quit arguing and go home!" I replied.

Both of them laughed at me and then practically fell to the floor laughing there helms off so I just left the room and headed toward the council office with one of the data pads. I stopped outside of the office and scanned over the data pad and read the main part of it:

**_Mission type: Protector_**

**_A tune of cons have been after this_ femme:  
**(Picture and name)

**The reason has been classified. One mech or femme is needed for this mission.  
**

**Location: Triacon; weathered lands.**

I walked in the room after I had read the data pad and handed it to the commander of the council and said."I except this mission and I promise that I will protect to her till the end of my days" I vowed eying the commander with a serious look.

He laughed at me and said."Interesting fact hothead that's what the mission calls for" He explained."Well best say goodbye to your loved ones cause you will never be able to return to Cybertron!"

***Present***

I continued farther on; a knowing fact rummaging through my processors that I was getting closer. still the rain continued to pound down against me. I wasn't designed for this type of weather nor had I ever experienced this before. This wasn't like Cybertron or earth.

Finally after what seemed like a cycle I came across a house in the middle of know where so I slowly strode up to it and went knock on the door when suddenly it shot open and this femme dashed out and hugged me. I felt very uncomfortable so I backed out of her in brace."Are you..."

"Yes I am!" She answered before I even had a chance to say her name."And you are my protector!"

* * *

**A/N: Well this is just the begging and if you think you have a clue who the two characters are in this leave it under the review. And if you need help all my oc pairings are at the bottom of this in a list and remember I will announce the winners in the next chapter and they will be able to have there own oc placed in it. If you love this let me know what you think of it. Criticism is acceptable for it will only make me stronger!  
**

**1:Sandstorm and (Femme)Electro**

**2:Nightrage and Silversky**

**3: Stormshadow and Blaze**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well there is no answer! I assume I need to give the characters personality to show for a hint but I will not give away colors...yet on second thought never mind! Enjoy the next chapter and the contest is still on!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I gave a shy smile at the femme. I looked into her strange silver and light blue optics. They looked a beautiful since I never seen a femme nor mech with those color optics. I kind of jumped when she took my hand and led me inside to get out of the cold storm. I glanced around at the dust and rust that covered everything and thought to myself. _Their is noway this femme lives here like this..._

"Why is your paint job bleached?" She asked as she examined my frozen put her arm out as if to touch my armor then shook her helm and let her arm drop back down to her side.

I kind of fluttered my optics to get the ice off em then replied."Well I did walk here through that storm" I didn't intend on it being a retort but it seemed to hit her mind like that. I gave a helpless shrug and apologized. Every time I moved I could hear the ice crackling on me as it rubbed against my armor.

The femme walked behind me and ran her fingers along one of my wings. That's when I heard it the deep crackling of ice and a snap followed by the sound of my wing hitting the ground. She glanced at me then my wing with her optics open wide with shock."Uh whoops"

I sighed and turned around to see my frozen wing just lying there on the ground while the other was still connected to my circuitry. I sighed and looked at her."I'm glad my wing was frozen so I didn't feel that" I glanced down at my side were I could see energon running down my side from where my wing broke off. I shook my helm and tried to keep from yelling at her.

"I can fix that!" The little femme ran off out of the room only to return moments later with duck-tape.

I glanced at her and backed away."Uh no need I'm fine" I said smiling and waving my hands sure fully at her. "No need for your help"

Sadly the femme ignored me and came closer with the duck-tape."Oh stop cowering let me fix it!"

"No!" I shouted as I turned around and fled from her. I was kind of surprised that I didn't hear her chasing after me. I slid to a stop and glanced back. She was gone. I smiled proudly and turned around to see her standing in front of me. I went to flee again but she grabbed me well tripped and I had caught her. We both hit the ground with a thud.

"Uh... you okay?" I asked looking into her optics again.

She looked at me and smiled. "Yep and so are you" She held up the duck-tape in my face."I fixed you!" She laughed.

I gave her a crazy confused look then slid my arm under me and felt my back were the wing came off it. Sure enough the silly femme was right, she got me with the duck-tape. "Ha ha " I laughed glaring at her." Real funny "

She smiled at me then got up and dusted her armor off."Well be happy you are not loosing energon anymore" She giggled.

I sat up and looked up at her and smiled shyly."True very true" I said and pushed myself up onto my peds."Say how did you manage to do that?" I asked as I watched her throw the duck-tape across the room and see it land in a rack.

She looked at me then walked across the floor to me and said."It is my secret" She then slapped me across my face plate.

I just gave her a shocked look as I rubbed my cheek plate. "What the spark!" I cried still looking at her. "What was that for!"

She glared at me."Next time don't run away from!" She replied. "Your my protector and I need to know that I can trust you and that you can trust me!"

I gave her a sorrowful look and dropped my gaze toward the floor. "Your right I'm sorry" I looked back behind me for a second then flinched when I felt her arms slide around me. Why she hugged me I have no clue.

"Thank you for coming all this way my Protector" She said resting her helm on my chest plate. She backed away and looked up at me. "You feel cold" She mumbled.

I smiled helplessly with a slight shrug. "Well I am basically frozen" I heard my other wing crack and fall off. I slumped down with annoyance and saw the femme run off and get the duck-tape again."Scrap" I mumbled.

She came up behind me and I felt her placing the duck-tape on my back. I for one felt uncomfortable about this while she was apparently enjoying it.

I relaxed when I heard her walk away. I was kind of glad I offered to protect this femme despite my destructive past. I turned around and watched her as she turned on some music from a radio and started dancing gracefully around the room. this was my choice and I knew right their it was the right one. I will forever protect her even after the day I die.

* * *

**A/N: The contest is still on and those whom get the pairing correct will be aloud to have there OC placed in this and choose if they will be the one's against the mysterious femme and her protector or team up and help them! OC pairings to choose from are below. choose who you think it is and the answer shall be revealed soon!**

**1Sandstorm and femme electro**

**2 Nightrage and Silversky**

**3 Stormshadow and Blaze**

**Leave the answer under the reviews and I will PM you if you get it right!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We've got a winner! Thank you Wheeliefan101 and her character is R.O.C.! This is featuring Melody from the Cyberwolves and kittycons story but of cours she is not a kittycon. Besides that on with the story!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

I looked around the room again trying to forget the thought that my wings were gone. I heard the femme come back in and then I glanced at her. "Um Silversky may I ask you something?" I said not really knowing how sounded when I asked that. I flinched from the look she gave me. I went to say that she didn't had to

Silversky turned away from me and left the room quickly. I think I made her cry so I quickly raced after her kind of tripping since my weight was thrown off with my wings being gone. Silversky was leaning up against a wall looking down at her peds and I could barely noticed the tears sliding down her cheek plates.

"Are you okay?" I asked slowly walking closer only to stop a few inches away and place my hand under her chin making her look up at me. I felt sorry cause I thought I had made her cry. "I'm sorry if I had upset you.." I apologized sympathetically.

Silversky smiled shyly then ended up smacking me again. The silver and pink femme then shoved me away from her and ran upstairs. Honestly I had no clue this place had a second floor.

I went to follow her until I heard the door open. Instinctively I quietly sneaked down the hall and drew out my rifle. I backed close to the wall and peaked into the other room but I saw nothing. So of course I ran in there gun up and aimed then looked around. Slowly I walked through carefully scanning the area. I glanced behind me as I heard something fall. Sure enough their was someone their!

"Hands up" I growled as I aimed my guns at the mech. He had a visor and looked as if he was wearing a hat and was yellow with I think blue optic. "Who are you and why are you here!" I snarled getting ready to blast him. I took a menacing step forward only to see him flinch.

"I am um... R.O.C!" He answered quickly. "I live here to you know!"

I looked at him for a minute feeling confused. I put my gun down and apologized. "Sorry... It's just that I am..." I had to think a moment since due to the protectors code I wasn't supposed to give away my actual name or that I was a Protector. "I am uh... Flamewhisper..." I lied and realized that it was really once my old name.

"Oh... um okay then" R.O.C replied looking a bit weird-ed out.

I glanced at the stair case then back at him."Uh do you no Silversky?" I asked. I sighed with relief when he had nodded yes since for somereason if he didn't well... it's quiet obvious on what would of happened. "Does anyone else live here besides you two?" I asked again so that I would no whom not to scare with my gun.

R.O.C thought a moment then answered me."Yes.. her name is Melody and she is a Protector" He kind of laughed. "I don't no how someone like her is one but she is as am I"

I just gave him a bewildered look."Wait you no about the Protectors!" I asked quickly.

"Yeah because I used to be one" R.O.C. replied giving me a curious look."Why do you ask?"

"I am a Protector my name is Nightrage" I explained."I am here to Protect Silversky" I glanced away for a moment trying to remember something but it didn't come me. I left the room then went upstairs to check on Silversky. I looked at the names on the door then found her name and slowly walked over to the door. I went to knock but I heard a gun load behind behind me and I froze.

"Put your hands up and slowly turn around stranger" The femme growled.

I did as she said and was suddenly shocked to see Melody here. I had known her when I was younger and we were friends or well that's what I thought. She strangely vanished one day and was never seen again. That is until optics still blue with a hint of hazel and her design paint yellow with purple roses painted on her wings and along her arms.

"Who are you and why are you here!" Melody asked suspiciously as she glared at me.

I quickly answered."I am Nightrage I am a protector!" I glanced at her shoulders to see the symbol of the shield that stood for the Protectors on her. "I am on the same side so relax" I said trying not to sound scared.

Melody put away her gun and smiled."Nice to see you again" She smiled and then went back into her room for a second.

I just there feeling a bit awkward but I was happy that I wasn't alone on this mission.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys like it so far for the action is soon to come! Please keep R&Ring if your still enjoying this! The next chapter shall be up whenever I get a chance oh and for you guys out their reading this Melody's owner is kanary98. Thanks all for your credit to this story!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Be prepared for the unexpected to happen! You no for a person whom enjoys violence I can write some pretty good romance stories... dangit that just reminded me on a story I really need to finish... enjoy!  
**

* * *

**chapter**** 4**

Silversky had shown me to my room so that I could rest for the night. I thanked her and she left so I shut the door. I wondered around the room for a moment then saw my wings laying on my berth. "May as well go ahead and fix my wings back onto my armor so that I can fly again" I mumbled to myself.

I picked up one of my wings and placed it on the other then I sat down on my berth. I quickly unlatched my gears that had connected my armor to my protoform and slid my chest plate armor off then my back armor. It made me look as if I only had a partial form, half grey and half colorful not really I just looked weird but still pretty good. I placed my back armor onto my lap and took the duck tape off of it and then started messing around with it and easily fixed the broken wires and gears.

Finally I managed to hook my wings back and not upside down like Electro had done once! I stood up and threw my armor back on then left the room. I don't no why but I did for it felt as if something wasn't right. I glanced around the dark hallway and went downstairs. I heard something and well I thought it was possibly Melody or R.O.C but their doors where shut and the voices were coming from outside.

A crash came through one of the windows and I immediately saw fire rise up the walls."Scrap!" I growled then I took off out of the room and shot upstairs yelling."Silversky! Melody! R.O.C! Get up we got trouble!" Right as the words came out of my mouth their doors shot open and three bots ran out.

"Whats going on?!" R.O.C asked desperately as he glanced around.

Silversky looked afraid and nervous at the situation."Why do I smell fire.." She asked weakly as she looked around.

Melody pointed at the star case and slowly backed away."We need to get out of here the buildings on fire!" She ordered.

I glanced at it and saw the flames racing up the stairs and coming for us."R.O.C find away out to get to the roof!" I ordered"Silversky go with them!" I shouted not taking my optics off of the fire. "go now!"

All three nodded and ran off as I stayed behind and faced the flames. This was my chance of showing what a Protector was here for. I went to do something until I saw the flames take shape of a strange creature. I slowly backed away feeling a bit afraid but I had to hide that fear since a Protector was supposed to show no fear.

"He he so your a Protector" The fire creature laughed darkly. He took a step forward and everything behind him had become this fiery void. "you can run Protector but you cannot hid for we will get the femme that you are protecting then we shall finally rule the light and take over the whole universe!" He growled than ran at me.

A strange instinct passed through me and I found myself running at the creature with one of my blades that was strangely glowing with a purple substance. I ignored it and sliced at the creature only to see it fade back into ordinary flames and find myself rolling in the flames down the stairs and smack against the wall. I pushed away and tried to ignore the sizzling of my metal as I dashed back up stairs and to the roof were the three bots where.

"What do we do Nightrage?" Melody asked."Me and R.O,C can't fly unlike you and Silversky!"

"Relax I got a plan!" I explained then I quickly transformed into my jet form as did Silversky."Hop on" I said. "I can at least fly you to far enough away from here and then let you down to drive" I said.

The two nodded and got on me. I then took to the skies with Silversky flying close by me.

About three miles away I landed and let the two off of me then took back off into the skies, with two cars following. I tilted my wings toward Silversky and flew closer to her."You okay?" I asked through a com link.

"Yeah thanks for warning us" Silversky acknowledged back through the com link.

If i had been in my humanoid form I could of swore that I was blushing a bit. We continued on but through some clouds and the two on the ground drove through shadows not stopping just in case we where being followed. I couldn't help wondering what that was that I had seen but my instincts were telling me that it wasn't good and that it won't be the last time we see him.

* * *

**A/N: Excellent ending huh? Well there shall be more and the relationship shall start to unfold between the two characters soon... but for now it is just a tone of awkwardness and mash of feelings. Next chapter will be posted up whenever I get the chance! Keep R&Ring for I love the reviews and kindness you all show to this!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey I bet none of you seen that coming with the fire and the creature! Anyway here's another chapter for all you romance lovers out their... I think that made since.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I landed and transformed then saw Melody and R.O.C. pull up and transform into their humanoid form. I heard Silversky transform and land beside me."Well I assume you guys are wondering what we do now" I explained as I saw them look at me and nodded in question."Well sadly I don't know..." I replied."But I assume we find some refuge and try to rest for the night.. without any disturbances this time"

Melody glanced around warily then back at me."Hopefully we weren't followed" She said.

"I'll keep watch as for the rest of you, you need to rest" I explained then I walked off a little ways away from them. I leaned against a tree and looked around. The forest was quiet and I didn't like that. I folded my arms over my chest and tried to think back at what that creature had said.

_"You can run Protector but you cannot hid for we will get the femme that you are protecting then we shall finally rule the light and take over the whole universe!"_

I shivered from the thought. I had a feeling that he was talking about Silversky. Anger flared through me heat flaring beneath my armor and gears. I was mad.. there was no fraggin way that.. that creature was going to get her! I have no clue where this sudden outburst of anger came from nor why I was feeling strangely possessive or well protective over Silversky but I didn't seem to care anymore after a few minutes. I calmed down and the sudden flaring heat in me died away. I slid down on the tree and ended up sitting on the ground. I nearly dozed off until I heard a stick snap near me. My spark begun racing and I glanced from side to side. I relaxed when I noticed that it was only Silversky.

"Hey" She said as she walked over and kinda stood over me."Why are you out here?" Silversky asked as she searched my gaze.

"Keeping look out I suppose" I replied to her with a slight smile. I wasn't one to smile but I assumed it was the right the thing to do cause of what all had happened tonight. I flinched when Silversky sat down beside me and rested her helm on my shoulder.

"For someone I just met today your pretty brave" Silversky said as she looked at me."How come?"

I didn't really know how to answer the question without scaring her cause the main reason was it was rage's torment and others whom had tried to find away to break me and tear me apart! I had built courage from it but also haunting memories so I always remembered the thoughts that I had survived it all... _somehow._ I just shook my helm."It's to tough and hurtful to explain" I replied as I tied to erase the tormenting and evil memories from my mind.

"Oh" She said turning away from me to stare into the night. It was a really awkward moment since know one would say anything. Finally I tried to break the silence.

"Say how come you are not with the other two and resting?" I asked looking over at her only to meet her beautiful gaze. I got lost in what I was going to say next and just stared at her. I knew she was saying something but I was to mesmerized to reply... well until she slapped me."**OW!**" I growled as I placed my hand on my cheek plate where she had slapped me.

"Well it seems that got your attention" Silversky giggled."Anyway like I said I wanted to see what you where up to since I wasn't tired." She explained again as she smiled at me.

Honestly I had no clue that I was smiling again at her. I leaned back against the tree and glanced up at it's branches. I could barely make out the glowing stars in the night sky. Silversky was resting her helm on me again and for some reason I liked it that she was doing that. Later on I had drifted to sleep and my helm was resting on hers.

**Next morning**

I woke at the sound of laughter. I opened my optics to see R.O.C. and Melody both laughing at me but I couldn't figure out why. I know Silversky was still resting against me. I assume that was the reason. I glared at them both but that only made them laugh even more causing Silversky to stir and wake up.

"Well it looks like for someone whom just meat each other yesterday it seems as if you both had quickly grown closer" R.O.C laughed.

Melody just smiled at us as if this was a good thing.

Silversky and me other leaned away from each other and got up."It was not what it looked like!" I argued before anyone could say anything else.

"Sure it wasn't" Melody said then she winked at me."You just keep saying that" She laughed.

I slumped my shoulders and gave a low growl at them. Silversky on the other hand didn't seem to notice what we where talking about. All I did was try to change the subject."Well... um we need to get a move on" I said quickly hoping that it would change the subject."We'll travel on foot this time" I said and we all started walking off.

* * *

**A/N: Well I told you it was just strange awkwardness between the two or is it? ',:/ Anyway I have a poll up that kinda deals with who you think I should make Protectors for another story on the life of a Protector. Besides that keep R&Ring cause there will be more romance and stuff heading your way.. well not lexically but hopefully y'all understand. Peace out oh another chapter will be up as soon as I get the chance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All I'm saying is... more drama and action! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I still couldn't help wondering if Melody and R.O.C. where still laughing at me. Though I had to keep my guard up and focus on my main mission that had to deal with me protecting Silversky. As we walked on I slowed my pace and ended up staggering behind on purpose. I had some strange feeling something was going to happen but I wasn't sure what or when it was going to happen. I hated those instincts especially since I knew it would come true.

"Yo Nightrage catch up!" R.O.C was looking back at me which made finally notice how far behind I really was.

I quickly caught up with them. At first I thought I heard something after a few minutes when I had caught up with them and we where back walking. I glanced at the others but they showed no sign that they heard anything so I thought it was just in my mind.

Silversky can up beside me and grinned."Why you so quiet?" She asked as she continued to smile.

I sighed and looked straight ahead trying to ignore her.

"Come on you no you wanna speak" Silversky poked me as I continued to ignore her. It got really I repeat really annoying!

"Hey whats that?" Melody made everyone stop and look back. She was looking at something but I couldn't see it.

"I don't see anything" I said.

""Shut up!" Melody growled lowly."Flip your audios on for once and listen..."

I nearly shouted at her but yet again held it back and did what she said. I first I didn't hear anything for a few astro seconds then I started hearing something. It was a jet? No it couldn't of been I new for a fact that no jet or plane would fly this low over a forest unless... there... was.. a.. bomb!

"Everyone get down!" I shouted in a stern commanding voice. Poor Silversky froze in fear as the other two had ducked down. So I ended up grabbing her and practically locked her in my grip and dropped down just in time as a missile struck down over us about 20 feet away it struck the ground.

Dust and ash formed up all around us and I pushed down harder against Silversky in hopes to shield her. After a few minutes when the dust had finally cleared I got up off of Silversky and of course helped her up. We glanced around but still couldn't really see anything.

"Melody?" Silversky asked as she peered around and spotted a shape in the shadows. I saw it to and was thinking the same thing.

There was this dark laughter coming from behind me and I spun around only for my optics to meet the same fiery gaze of the con I saw before when the place got burned down except he wasn't on fire. I could see his burnt ashed colored armor and skeletal dragon wings as he smirked darkly at me with his sharp canines.

I stepped back feeling a bit afraid. I felt Silversky back up into me as she tried to flee something. I was to afraid to even glance back at her and see if she was okay!

"Whats wrong scared?" The mech growled.

"..." I couldn't say anything and the stupid thing is I faced this creep before! I have no clue why I was afraid but I became frozen with fear.

"Whats wrong never seen a Destroyer before Nightrage!" He laughed at me. I didn't even think nor do anything but I felt him grab me by the neck and slam me against the ground.

I tried to get back up as my fear faded and pure rage sizzled up inside me. I was mad on second thought more than mad! I pushed myself up and faced the Destroyer."I will not allow you to take her away!" I ran at my top speed and sent a power blow across the mechs face. I kind of hurt my arm in the process. Anyway I had no clue how this guy new my name but one things for sure he wasn't taking Silversky from me! No one was!

The strange mech didn't even stumble back or flinch! He grabbed my arm which was already hurt and twisted it behind my back. I screamed as I heard and felt my arm snap and the wires pop along with my shattered and twisted armor. He bent my wings back and I heard then snap and get twisted up. I was in serious pain!

I screamed out again as he slide a dagger into my chest plate. I was sure to be dead! _I failed primus I failed to protect Slversky! _I cried out in my mind as I felt my systems shutting down. I heard Silversky scream as she was taken away and I barely caught her final words before everything went black.

_ Nightrage! No! I love you don't die!_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys have loved this story. Is this the ending you readers my ask? That I shall not answer it is for you to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I couldn't feel anything anymore. The pain was gone. I felt so strange... I pushed myself up onto my peds and looked around. I was a bit confused since I was at the Stormflyers base... my teams base. something wasn't right. I knew for fact that I was dead but I didn't no why I was here.

"You okay kid?" I practically jumped when I felt someone place there hand on my shoulder. I glanced over at the bot next to me and smiled in relief when I recognized the form of Air Raid.

"Do I gotta ask again?" He smiled at me.

"I'm fine but why are we here? Shouldn't we be...?" I asked.

Air Raid whacked me in the back of my helm."Shut up and just follow me okay" He replied.

I rolled my optics and followed him into the conference room of the base. I could see Stormshadow whom had his sheild on over his face and Electro who had his wings pinned down in sadness. They were talking about something. So I walked closer to hear them but kept my distance at the same time even though they couldn't see me.

"Electro I'm so sorry about what happened to Nightrage but it is true that he has fallen in battle." Stormshadow patted electro on the shoulder as if to try and cheer him up.

I found it odd that Stormshadow knew about it and that he had his mask on but I listened on.

Stormshadow glanced away for a moment then continued what he was saying."You best be glad that you can possibly still communicate with him through your mind like you guys used to do."

Electro sighed and walked away."I highly doubt that... " He looked back at Stormshadow with teary optics."how bout next time you just tell me the lie instead of the truth!" He shouted then ran off out of the room.

I kind of laughed from Air Raids expression when Electro had ran straight through him.

"Not funny" Air Raid mumbled."Listen to what Stormshadow is saying"

I looked back at him and to my surprise he took off his mask. There on his cheek plate was this bruised spot. It looked like the same place where I had punched that Destroyer.

Air Raid was looking at me as if he knew what I was thinking."You do no there is a possible answer to why that bruise is there..." He trailed off.

I thought a moment trying to put the pieces together. Stormshadow knew I was dead when Electro should of been the only one since he is a Protector scout. He also had the a bruise in the same spot where I had punched the Destroyer. That only proved one thing! He is the one that ended me! He was the Destroy! I felt as if I was being controlled by my anger. I wanted revenge! I went to run at him but Air Raid grabbed me and held me back.

"Easy Nightrage!" Air Raid growled.

"Let me go!" I snarled dangerously low.

Air Raid clung to me in order to keep me from trying to attack him."Calm down!" He shouted.

Stormshadow had left the room leaving me and Air Raid.

He let me go and I ran only to be tripped. I got up and calmed myself down some how but I was still mad.

"Better?" Air Raid asked.

I growled at him and sounded a bit like a wolf. I have no clue why but I did.

"I'm going to take that as a yes..." Air Raid replied.

I closed my optics for a second then opened them to see Air Raid grinning again. So I just broke the random silence."I won't be able to rescue Silversky anymore since I'm dead now"

It wasn't a bright thing to say cause Air Raid whacked me again. "You won't be dead for long" He gave me a mischievous grin then sadly knocked me out.

* * *

**An hour later**

I woke with a start gasping for air. I could feel the pain again! It felt as if I was ripped in half! The weird thing though is that I had no clue how Air Raid made me come back to life but I was glade of it. Only a little though. I was afraid to try and move but I knew I had to. I opened my optics and and saw that I was covered in dust. I moved my left arm only to cry out in pain. I should of remembered that was my twisted up arm.

No one was near me or at least I didn't think so. I was wondering what would happen if I tried to transform but decided not to. Only Electro would of done that. I used my other arm and kind of pushed myself up onto my knees at least. I glanced down at the ground to see a puddle of my energon surrounding me. Tears where streaming hot down my face plate from all the pain. _I'd rather be dead!_ I cried out in my mind.

"He's alive! I see him!" I could just barely make out the voice of Melody and R.O.C as they ran over to me. They looked blurry to me.

"I don't really see how your still functioning" R.O.C growled as he helped me up onto my peds.

"They got Silversky" I growled.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is proof that he managed to survive it's up to your imagination on how he did. Keep R&ring and the next chapter will be up whenever.**


End file.
